


A Night at The Three Moons

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Deep Throating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Trapped in a hotel on Tatooine during a sandstorm, Anakin and Obi-Wan find a way to pass the time.Part ofDelicate Negotiations.Author's note: If you like my work, check out my twitter atchainsawdog





	A Night at The Three Moons

Anakin shut the door behind them, and turned the key in the lock. “Well,” he said. “It looks like we have some time to kill.” He hid his shaking hands behind his back, and moved closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “What do you have in mind, my love?” he asked.

Anakin moved forward, cupping Obi-Wan’s face in his hands. He kissed Obi-Wan; gently at first, but then with deep, heated passion. Obi-Wan whimpered, his arms wrapping around Anakin, one hand tangling in his hair. Anakin pushed Obi-Wan back slowly until they bumped into the bed. Anakin laughed, and Obi-Wan smiled beneath the kiss.  
  
Anakin pulled away to unclip Obi-Wan’s belt. Obi-Wan brushed his fingers along Anakin’s jawline. He leaned forward to kiss Anakin’s cheek, as Anakin tugged at Obi-Wan’s tunic.  
  
“Boots, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin kicked off his boots and hastily dipped his head to nuzzle at Obi-Wan’s neck. He nipped and kissed, enjoying the noises he drew from Obi-Wan.  
  
“I adore you,” Anakin whispered, his hands running down Obi-Wan’s bare chest.  
  
They rested on his hips, Anakin’s thumbs stroking Obi-Wan’s hip bones. Anakin bit Obi-Wan’s lip, groaning. He pressed close Obi-Wan, rubbing against him. He could feel Obi-Wan’s erection against his thigh, and his face grew hot.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed Anakin away gently, saying, “You really are impatient, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin grinned wolfishly. “I’d wait forever for you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s smile was soft and warm, and Anakin let his love fill the room. Obi-Wan gasped, and closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” he said.  
  
Anakin got to his knees, kissing Obi-Wan’s navel with his hands holding Obi-Wan’s hips. He trailed kisses across Obi-Wan’s stomach, his nose brushing against Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan shuddered, and Anakin smiled, pulling Obi-Wan’s pants down.  
  
“Boots, Obi-Wan,” he said mischievously.  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the bed and tugged off his boots. Anakin wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Oh, love,” he said. “Your feet smell awful.”  
  
“You’re an ass, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“But you love me,” Anakin retorted.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. “With all my heart, dear one,” he said.  
  
Anakin’s heart fluttered, and he moved his hands up Obi-Wan’s thighs. Obi-Wan shuddered involuntarily, and leaned forward to run his fingers through Anakin’s hair. He kissed Anakin on the forehead, then tilted Anakin’s head back to kiss him on the lips. Anakin whimpered, his hips twitching.  
  
Obi-Wan got to his feet and kicked off his pants. Anakin kissed his navel, his hips, nuzzling his cheek against Obi-Wan’s cock.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured.  
  
Anakin brushed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s cock, smiling. He kissed the base, then trailed his tongue along the shaft. Obi-Wan whimpered. Anakin wrapped his lips around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock and sucked gently.  
  
As he did, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s hair in his hands. Anakin relished in the shiver this sent down his spine. He opened his mouth wider and pushed his head forward until the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock hit the back of his throat. Obi-Wan pressed his hands against the back of Anakin’s head, holding him there as he thrust his hips. Anakin choked, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s skin.  
  
Obi-Wan swore, then pulled away, and Anakin took a gasping breath. He got to his feet, pushing Obi-Wan roughly onto the bed before stripping his own clothes off hastily. He climbed onto Obi-Wan, bending low to kiss him, resting his hand gently against Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan breathed heavily, arching his back to rut against Anakin’s thighs. Anakin felt a thrill as Obi-Wan’s cock rubbed against his own. He pressed against Obi-Wan, moving to bite his earlobes and neck, his hand still on Obi-Wan’s throat.  
  
“Ah!” Obi-Wan cried out, pushing Anakin away. “That one hurt!”  
  
Anakin kissed the place where he’d nipped Obi-Wan. The skin was already starting to bruise.  
  
“Sorry,” he said. “I’ll be more gentle.”  
  
He kissed Obi-Wan on the lips, rolling his hips so that his cock rubbed against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan moaned beneath Anakin’s kiss, wrapping his arms around Anakin. His nails dug into Anakin’s back as Anakin moved to kiss his neck. Anakin let out a shaky breath against Obi-Wan’s collarbone as Obi-Wan dragged his nails along Anakin’s skin.  
  
“Fuck,” Anakin moaned. “Oh, Obi-Wan.”  
  
He pushed himself up, the muscles of his arms standing out. Obi-Wan trailed his fingers against Anakin’s biceps, biting his lip.  
  
“I love you, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin grinned. “I love you too, Obi-Wan,” he said.  
  
Anakin hopped off the bed and rummaged through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. Obi-Wan moved behind him, resting his hands on Anakin’s hips and rubbing his cock against his ass.  
  
“Patience, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin, straightening up. He turned enough to kiss Obi-Wan, then handed him the lube. “Fuck me against the wall?” he suggested.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. He trailed kisses down Anakin’s neck and shoulders as they moved together. Anakin braced his arms against the wall, leaning his head forward as Obi-Wan sank to his knees. Obi-Wan wet his fingers with lube. Using one hand, he traced a finger beneath Anakin’s cock and to his ass, sliding one finger in as he did so.  
  
When Anakin grunted, Obi-Wan looked up and said, “Too fast?”  
  
Anakin shook his head. “Good,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and crooked his finger slowly. Anakin’s ass clenched, the muscles in his thighs tightening.  
  
“You’re acting as if this were your first time,” said Obi-Wan. He moved his finger, sliding it in and out, enjoying the way Anakin tensed. “Does that feel good, my love?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “More,” he said. “More fingers.”  
  
Obi-Wan did as he was asked, and Anakin let out a groan. His head rolled backwards, and he pushed himself closer to Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out and brushed his lips over Anakin’s lower back. He trailed kisses along Anakin’s spine as he stood, and dug his fingers into Anakin’s hips. Obi-Wan pressed himself against Anakin, biting Anakin hard on the shoulder.  
  
Anakin cried out, and said, “Hurry up!”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed against Anakin’s skin. “If I don’t prepare, Anakin, it will hurt. And not in a good way.”  
  
Anakin groaned. He went to move his hands but Obi-Wan gently pinned him in place with the Force.  
  
“You’re awful,” Anakin said petulantly.  
  
A moment later he bit his lip as Obi-Wan grabbed a fistful of hair and brushed his cock against Anakin’s ass. Obi-Wan entered slowly, and Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan filled him. He pressed his forehead against the wall, his arms still pinned in place above his head. Obi-Wan rolled his hips, biting down on the back of Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Anakin’s waist, thrusting faster and smiling against Anakin’s neck as Anakin moaned.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned. “Fuck, Obi-Wan!”  
  
“A-Anakin,” Obi-Wan managed. “You’re going to draw attention to us.”  
  
Anakin just hummed happily in response, rolling his own hips in time with Obi-Wan’s. Then he pulled away, shivering. His body shuddered as Obi-Wan pulled out of him.  
  
“What?” asked Obi-Wan, panting.  
  
Anakin turned around, and kissed Obi-Wan deeply. He ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s messy hair, and down his neck, resting on his collarbone. With his other hand he pulled Obi-Wan close, and wrapped a leg around Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan held onto Anakin’s leg, then slowly slid his cock inside Anakin. Anakin rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, breathing heavily. It went in easier this time, Anakin moving his hips to help. He clenched his ass around Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan let out a small moan. Anakin's cock rubbed against Obi-Wan’s stomach, and he gritted his teeth.  
  
Obi-Wan’s cock filled Anakin’s ass, and he pushed himself closer, wanting nothing more than to be as close to Obi-Wan as possible. Obi-Wan kissed him feverishly, huffing and moaning. Anakin bit Obi-Wan's lip, his expression blissful. His thumb pressed against Obi-Wan’s throat, and Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Yes,” he said. “Oh, Anakin, _please_.”  
  
Anakin growled, and pressed his fingers against Obi-Wan's pulse, choking him. The fever in his Force-signature enveloped Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan thrust forward, causing Anakin to cry out. Obi-Wan grinned, rolling his hips faster and revelling in the sounds that came from Anakin. He had never felt anything so intense as Anakin’s own emotions, and there was something wild in his lust. He could no longer hold back - Anakin's feelings were too strong, filling Obi-Wan with warmth, love, and a fierce lust.  
  
“Anakin!” he cried.  
  
Anakin clenched as Obi-Wan came inside him, Obi-Wan resting his head on Anakin’s shoulder and shuddering. His hips twitched, and he stayed there a moment before pulling out.  
  
“Fuck,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded mutely against Anakin’s shoulder. He lifted his head to kiss Anakin gently.  
  
“Now you,” he said.  
  
Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan got to his knees, kissing Anakin’s hips and thighs as he went down. Anakin sighed, stroking Obi-Wan’s hair.  
  
“I love you,” said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and flicked his tongue against the tip of Anakin’s cock. Anakin tipped his head back, closing his eyes and moaning softly.  
  
“I love you too, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, before taking Anakin into his mouth.  
  
Anakin sighed, trembling, as Obi-Wan rolled his tongue around Anakin’s cock. Anakin grasped Obi-Wan’s hair, pushing his hips forward, and Obi-Wan opened his mouth wider, choking on Anakin’s cock. Anakin came quickly, shuddering as his cum filled Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan pushed against Anakin’s thighs, and Anakin pulled back, swallowing hard. He fell to the floor, cupping Obi-Wan’s cheeks with his hands. Obi-Wan kissed him deeply, and Anakin tasted himself in Obi-Wan’s mouth.  
  
He rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, his hands still pressed against Obi-Wan’s cheeks.  
  
“Force, I love you,” Anakin whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. “And I love you, Ani,” he said. He chuckled. "You lasted longer than I expected."  
  
Amakin smiled, rolled his eyes, and kissed Obi-Wan once again before heading to the 'fresher.  
  
Once the sandstorm passed, Anakin and Obi-Wan would have to go into Mos Espa to trade for ship parts. For now they had time to wash, and then to rest; to hold one another and allow their Force-bond to mingle.


End file.
